Across The Stars
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BuffyAngelStar Trek: Voyager crossover. After losing Kathryn and going back in time to twenty-first century Earth, Chakotay struggles with his loss with the help of a broken Slayer who knows loss all too well. A BuffyChakotay romance story
1. The Dreams & POVs of Buffy and Chakotay

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon and _Star Trek: Voyager_ belongs to Rick Berman. The songs This I Promise You, When You Love Someone, What You Never Know, In This Life, May It Be and Hero by Sarah Brightman, Mariah Carey, N'Sync, Bryan Adams, Chantal Kreviazuk and Enya belong to the songwriters who wrote and composed these lovely songs. 

**Timeline:** AU after the events of the _Voyager _episode _Coda _and after the _Buffy_ episode _Chosen._ (3rd season _Voyager_, post 7th season _Buffy_ and beginning of 5th season _Angel _.)

**Paring(s):** Buffy/Chakotay (friendship), Buffy/Spike, Willow/Kes (friendship), Willow/Doctor (weird pairing I know), Janeway/Chakotay, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Paris/Torres, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce

**Summary:** Upon the death of Captain Kathryn Janeway, a devastated Chakotay is forced to carry the responsiblities of getting the crew home on his own. But after the ship gets caught in a space abonaly, the crew find themselves back on Earth but in the twenty-first century. As they adjust to their new surroundings, Chakotay meets Buffy Summers aka the Chosen One who, like him, lost someone she loved so much. Still reeling after the death of Spike in the final battle against the First Evil, Buffy struggles to deal with her loss and help Chakotay deal with his.

**Across The Stars  
By RaeAngel**

**Twenty-fourth century  
Delta Quardant.**

_Why didn't I do anything more to save her? She should be here now._

Chakotay stood inside his quarters pacing back and forth. It had been a mere week since he lost the woman he had fallen in love with. The woman who captured his heart. The woman who now placed the fate of her ship in his hands. The woman was Kathryn Janeway. Dead one week today. for the crew, they had lost their ship's captain and friend but to Chakotay, he lost a half of himself that would never be replaced and the sunshine in his heart that would never be brought back. He had lost the love of his life and the reason he had redeemed himself. All of the pent up emotions Chakotay had been holding back for the last week then came forth. If anyone aboard Voyager could hear him, they would hear his screams of grief and agony and the pounding on the wall of his quarters. Exhausted and grieving, Chakotay fell onto his knees and gave in to his grief. Sobbing, he whispered.

"Why Kathryn? Why did you have to leave me? I need you."

**August 2003  
Outside of Los Angeles, California**

_I miss him so much. Please God, I wish I told him sooner how much I love him!_

Buffy Summers stood outside the crater that was once Sunnydale aka the Hellmouth. For nearly three months, she was still reeling from the saciface Spike had made to save the world. Despite the fact that he died so everyone else could live, it hurt her so much to know that she had never shown Spike how much she truly loved him.

"Oh, God. Spike, I miss you so much." Buffy whispered.

_I love you_

_No, you don't but thank you for saying it._

"I love you." Buffy said. then she said again then again. She kept on saying it till she lost it completely. She fell onto her knees sobbing and crying. She kept crying out the name of the man she loved.

"Spike, I love you." Buffy sobbed. "I wish you're here with me." Still crying, she walked back to her car and then laid her head on the steering wheel and sobbed crying herself to sleep.

_Buffy found herself in a strange place she's never been before. Lightening split the sky. Okay, where the hell am I? she thought. It was then that she heard a voice. A voice of a man. Acting on a hunch, Buffy followed that voice to a remote spot a few feet away. She saw a man looking about somewhere in his late thirties with dark hair and a tatoo on the right side of his forehead just above his eyebrow. He was perfoming CPR on a woman lying on the ground. Buffy touched the woman to check her for a pulse and felt nothing. She then looked up at the man who was frantically trying to revive her._

_"Please, Kathryn. Breathe." The man pleaded frantically. "Damn it! Kathryn. Come on! Come on!"_

_The sound of dispair in the man's voice made Buffy feel extremely sorry for him. Not sure if he could see her, she laid a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Again, the man did mouth to mouth on the woman but to no avail. Then he picked the woman up and held her in his arms._

_"No, Kathryn!" The man then burst into sobs. "You can't die." He sobbed._

Buffy's head flew up as she woke up. She was shaking and her hands trembled. _Tenth time in a goddamn week I've been dreaming this! Why the hell am I dreaming of someone I don't know?_

**Twenty-fourth century  
Delta Quardant.**

_Chakotay found himself somewhere back on Earth but there was something about it that didn't feel right to him. It was in a cave. Strange lights came out of nowhere and the cave was shaking. Rocks formating and fell all over the place. Then Chakotay heard voices. One of the voices was that of a young man with bleached blonde hair and was speaking in a British accent. The other voice belonged to a young woman. She also had blonde hair and green eyes. She was talking to the man like she was trying to save him from something._

_"Gotta move, lamb." The man was saying to her. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."_

_Chakotay looked up to see that the cave was collasping at the top and bottom. Then he looked back at the young couple standing before him._

_"Spike!" the woman was crying out._

_"I mean it." The young man told her. "I gotta do this."_

_The young man's hand was frozen as if he couldn't move it at all. Chakotay saw the young woman interlocking her hand onto the young man's. Both burst into flames but they didn't acknowedge it as they looked at each other._

_"I love you." the young woman said shaking._

_The young man was smiling kindly. "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it."_

Chakotay woke up in a haze of restless sleep and sweat. He was bathed in sweat and his heart was pounding. The dream both angered and frightened him. he had no idea why he was dreaming of someone he didn't know and why that person. _Why am I dreaming of someone I don't know?_


	2. Cordelia's Vision and Buffy & Chakotay's...

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon and _Star Trek: Voyager_ belongs to Rick Berman. The songs _This I Promise You, When You Love Someone,_ _What You Never Know, In This Life, Fallen Ambers_ and _Hero _by Sarah Brightman, Mariah Carey, N'Sync, Bryan Adams, Chantal Kreviazuk and Enya belong to the songwriters who wrote and composed these lovely songs. 

**Timeline:** AU after the events of the _Voyager _episode _Coda_ and after the _Buffy_ episode _Chosen._ (3rd season _Voyager_ and post 7th season _Buffy_ and beginning of 5th season _Angel_.)

**Paring(s):** Buffy/Chakotay (friendship), Buffy/Spike, Willow/Kes (friendship), Willow/Doctor (weird pairing I know), Janeway/Chakotay, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Paris/Torres, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce

**Summary:** Courtesy of the Powers That Be, Buffy and Chakotay dream of each other's experiences with losing their beloveds.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I've been extremely busy with school and life in general but I promise I'll update as frequently as I can. Thanks for the reviews. The more you review, the quicker I'll update. Anyway, to let you guys know and I forgot to add this in the first chapter, the stuff about Cordelia becoming evil in the fourth season never happened. She was in heaven for a while but came back to be with Angel.

**Twenty-first century  
Los Angeles, California**

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Rupert Giles stood side by side inside the large space outside of the Hyperion Hotel watching a group of recently activated Slayers train with Faith and Angel. It was hard to believe that a week had passed since the final battle against the First Evil and saved the world from destruction. But that didn't mean that they didn't have people dying. Several Slayers were killed in the battle while a handful of them were wounded but survived. Wesley smiled at the group of Slayers in training with Faith and Angel.

"It's a miracle that they survived the battle against the First." Wesley said.

Giles looked up at him. "Buffy has trained them well. But now I think their turn to continue it." he said referring to Faith and Angel.

"Of course." Wesley replied. Then he noticed the sad glint in Giles' eyes. "Is there something wrong, Rupert?"

"Buffy hasn't been herself since Spike's demise. She's been going back to the remains of Sunnydale at least several times over the past week. I'm very worried about her." Giles said. Then he added. "There's something else too."

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

Giles paused before he continued. "Buffy told me last night that she's getting strange dreams."

"Dreams of what?" Wesley asked now concerned and eager to help.

"I'm not sure." Giles admitted. "Neither is Buffy. She said that her dreams always start with a man trying to revive a woman and they always ended with him crying and mourning over the woman's body. Buffy is not sure why she's dreaming of this and wants answers as to why."

Wesley was about to say something when a crash and a scream met his ears. He and Giles ran inside to the lobby to find Cordelia on the floor in the throes of a vision. Giles ran to fetch Angel while Wesley rushed to Cordelia's side. After close to five minutes, Cordelia was able to open her eyes despite the numbing pain of the vision but the look on her face was that of confusion.

"That was the weirdest vision I ever had." She said.

"Why? What did you see?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia sat up. "Either what I saw was real or my vision thing is whacked again. Anyway, I saw a guy and a bunch of other people getting creamed or probably on the verge of crashing. I-I-I 'm not entirely sure what I saw."

Giles returned with Angel who looked very frightened and concerned for Cordelia. "You had a vision?" he asked.

Cordelia nodded her head and explained again about her vision. When she was finished. Giles and Angel glanced at each other before looking back at Cordelia.

"This man, Cordelia, what did he look like?" Giles asked.

"Native American. Black hair with a tattoo on his forehead. Kind of looks like a Native American symbol." Cordelia replied.

_Dear God! This man is the same one Buffy has been dreaming about_. Giles realized. He tried to keep the surprise from entering his voice as he spoke again.

"Did you get a name?" he asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, this time I didn't get a name so I have no clue who he is."

Angel, Wesley and Giles glanced at each other before looking back at Cordelia. "I should go get Buffy." Angel said.

Wesley shook his head. "Buffy's already gone back the Sunnydale remains. I don't know how long she'll be back."

"I think right now, we should probably do some research and find out if Buffy's dreams and Cordelia's vision are somehow connected." Giles said. Wesley and Angel both nodded their heads.

"I agree." Angel said and rushed to the back to find some books.

**Outside of Los Angeles**

Buffy drove in silence back to the Sunnydale remains and her thoughts were on the dream she had the night before. She had no idea why she was dreaming of someone she didn't know and if the dream was trying to tell her something. Is it a message from the Powers That Be? If it is then why are they giving me dreams of someone I don't know? A loud roar in the sky interrupted her from her thoughts and she slammed on the brakes. Buffy got out of the car and looked up into the sky to see something that to her looked like something from the movie _Close Encounters Of The Third Kind_. What looked like some sort of spaceship came tearing down from the sky and crashed about fifty feet away from where Buffy was standing.

Dust flew everywhere causing Buffy to cough. Once it was cleared, she ran closer to where the ship was standing still. She walked around until she found an opening that to her looked like a loading deck. She squeezed through the opening and inside the ship.

"Something tells me that I'm not in Kansas anymore." Buffy muttered to herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ignoring an urge to get out and get the others, she walked on and after an hour she found a climbing ladder and then she lowered herself down. After reaching the bottom, she found herself in a corridor. _Curiouser and curiouser._ Buffy felt like Alice in Wonderland as she walked down the corridor. _Down and down the rabbit hole I go_. She reached an elevator like door and with all of her Slayer strength opened it. She then found herself what she realized was the cockpit of the ship.

And in big trouble when she saw that there were people in the cockpit.

One of the men pulled some kind of weapon and pointed it at Buffy then he shouted. "Security Team to Bridge. Intruder alert!"

Buffy was about to say something when what happened next nearly made her choke on her own spit. Another man turned to face her with a weapon in his hand but he had black hair and a tattoo on his forehead. Buffy's eyes popped as she recognized him.

_Oh, my God!! That's him! That's the guy in my dream!_

Chakotay woke up slowly and painfully. It had been a mere five minutes since Voyager got caught in that space storm. Sparks flew all over the place and the whole Bridge was dark and silent. For a moment, Chakotay wasn't sure if anyone was dead or alive. Shaking, he struggled to get up and managed to do so without falling flat on his face. He was about to yell for a damage report when he heard Tuvok shouting.

"Security Team to Bridge. Intruder alert!"

Chakotay took his phaser, turned and aimed at the intruder. But he was totally unprepared for whom he was about to see. A petite young woman with blonde hair and green eyes stood before the Bridge with a shocked, wide-eyed look on her beautiful face. Chakotay immediately recognized her as the young woman in his dreams.

"Who are you?" Chakotay said in what he hoped a demanding voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." The young woman replied.


	3. The Rescue and Chakotay & Dawn's Heart T...

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _belong to Joss Whedon and _Star Trek: Voyager_ belongs to Rick Berman. The songs This I Promise You, When You Love Someone, What You Never Know, In This Life, Fallen Ambers and Hero by Sarah Brightman, Mariah Carey, N'Sync, Bryan Adams, Chantal Kreviazuk and Enya belong to the songwriters who wrote and composed these lovely songs. 

**Timeline:** AU after the events of the _Voyager_ episode _Coda _and after the Buffy episode _Chosen_. (3rd season _Voyager _and post 7th season _Buffy_ and beginning of 5th season _Angel_.)

**Paring(s):** Buffy/Chakotay (friendship?), Buffy/Spike (?), Willow/Kes (friendship), Willow/Doctor (weird pairing I know), Janeway/Chakotay, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Wesley/Torres, Fred/Kim, Paris/Torres, Xander/Anya, Xander/Kes, Giles/Joyce

**Summary:** Cordelia received a vision of Chakotay and the Voyager crew in trouble after the ship crashed about fifty feet away from the remains of the Hellmouth. Upon seeing Voyager crash, Buffy went in to explore and found herself face to face with Chakotay.

"Who are you?"

Buffy felt as though her worst nightmare had come true. _I can't freakin' believe this!!! I'm face to face with the guy whom I've been getting dreams about for the last ten God forsaken days!! He looks like that he recongizes me too!! But how? He's never seen me before! Or had he and I don't know about it?_

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Buffy said before she realized that she said it.

The man Buffy had been dreaming about narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!"

"Hey, calm down!" Buffy snapped. "One, my name is Buffy Summers. Secondly, I saw your ship crash and just out of plain curiosity went inside to see if there were anybody on board and I happened to see you and your friends here."

Perhaps believing her story, the man lowered his weapon and the hard look on his face vanished. It was replaced with a weary look. Buffy walked to him slowly and carefully.

"Now before you freak out on me again, would you please tell me who you are and how the hell you managed to crash your ship right in the middle of the Californian desert?" Buffy said. _Right near the remains of the Hellmouth!_

The man spoke clearly in a weary sounding voice. "My name is Chakotay. Captain of the starship _Voyager._ We got caught in a space storm and the last thing I remember is that we were trying to get out of it and then ..." Then Chakotay processed what Buffy had said.

"Did you say the Californian desert?" he asked stunned.

Buffy nodded. "Right near what used to be Sunnydale, California in the year 2003."

_2003? We've time traveled to the early twenty-first century!!_ Chakotay was stunned and could only look at Buffy in shock.

At seeing the look on Chakotay's face when she said where the ship was, Buffy at first was very confused but then she saw the clothes he and the others were wearing, then her dream. _The dream I had of Chakotay took place in the future!!_ Buffy immediately put two on two together.

"You're from the future, are you?" Buffy asked suspecting that she could be right.

Chakotay nodded his head. "From the twenty-fourth century." Buffy was about to say something else when a combadge chirped.

"Chakotay to Engineering. The warp core is damaged. A warp core breach is iminent. I can't fix it. There's nothing, I can do. The ship will explode in 75 minutes." B'Elanna Torres' voice rang out.

Buffy, from the alarmed look on Chakotay's face, could tell that it was not good news. _I have no idea what a warp core breach is and I don't plan on sticking around here to find out._

Chakotay, with Buffy's help, got onto his feet. He then looked around the Bridge.

"We have to get everyone off this ship." Chakotay said to himself. He turned to Tuvok. "Gather everyone and lead them to the loading dock to get them out of the ship."

Tuvok nodded his head and began gathering people who were unhurt and those who were injuried had to be carried onto gurnies. Buffy knew that she had to get help. She ran to get out of the ship to get to her car but Chakotay grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Chakotay asked.

"To get to my car to call for help." Buffy said. "I have friends in Los Angeles who could help." She ran across the corridor with Chakotay close behind her and back the way she came. Then she and Chakotay ran fifty feet across to her car. Buffy opened the passenger side, picked up her cell phone on the seat and quickly dailed the number to the Hyperion Hotel hoping that Angel or Cordelia would answer the phone.

"Cordy? It's Buffy. I need some help here."

**Homeware Warehouse  
Los Angeles, California**

Faith and Gunn quickly and quietly climbed over the fence to a huge warehouse to get a tracker trailer with enough room for at least thirty people. When Buffy called and explained what had happened at the Sunnydale remains, the gang knew that she needed help to get the wounded to safety. Angel, Wesley, Giles, Robin and Cordelia had already gone to help Buffy while Fred, Lorne, Xander, Willow, Dawn and the Slayers had gone to another warehouse to find another truck. After walking around for nearly an hour, Gunn finally found a tracker trailer with enough space for at least forty people. It was a huge truck with a blue symbol on the back but it was a good start.

"Faith!" Gunn shouted. "Over here!"

Faith ran to where Gunn was standing and she smiled. "Awesome choice, Gunn." She said.

Gunn smiled back. "Glad you like it." he said.

"Now, let's get that baby started and go and help B." Faith said as she went inside the truck to find the keys.

**Remains of Sunnydale, California**

Buffy and Chakotay waited in pure suspense for Angel and the rest of the newly merged Scoobies and Angel Investigations gang to arrive with means of transporting the ship's crew and residents back to L.A for medical help. Buffy couldn't help but look at the tattoo on Chakotay's forehead. To her, it looked like some sort of a Native American symbol. Chakotay must've noticed Buffy looking at his forehead because he stared at her with a netural expression on his face. Buffy, when she caught Chakotay staring at her, turned away.

"I was just looking at your tattoo. It is some sort of a Native American symbol?" Buffy asked curious.

Chakotay nodded. "I had it tattooed on my forehead to honor my father." He said. "He was killed in an uprising at a Cardiassian outpost."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said quietly. Hearing about Chakotay's father painfully reminded her of her mother's death two years earlier.

"I lost my mother two years ago." She said quietly. "She was recovering from surgery and I found her dead on the couch."

_No wonder she looked so sad when I told her about my father_. Chakotay thought glazing at the petite young woman in utter sympathy. This was something he and Buffy had in common. They both lost a parent they loved so much. He glanced upon her with a gentle look on his face.

"That must've been hard for you." Chakotay said to her.

"It was." Buffy agreed. "It was hard on my sister too. Dawn and I had a hard time dealing with it for a while but then it got easier as time came and went." Buffy didn't bother telling Chakotay that she ended up dying while fighting a hell goddess and brought back to life by her friends. I don't think it's that time to tell Chakotay about that part yet. The silence was interrupted when Buffy and Chakotay heard the sounds of trucks coming at them and then they saw the pair of lights. That indicated to the Slayer that reinforcements were on the way. The sounds grew louder as the trucks came closer. Buffy saw Angel and Giles in one truck, Faith and Gunn in another, Robin and Wesley in another, Lorne and a man Buffy didn't recongize in another truck and Willow was standing on top of a truck with a smile on her face. Cordelia was sitting inside looking like she was hypervantiling.

"Are those your friends?" Chakotay shouted over the roar of the trucks.

"Yep. Chakotay. Those are my friends." Buffy yelled at him back.

Angel got from the truck he was in and rushed to where Buffy and Chakotay were standing beside her car.

"More trucks are on the way courtesy of Wolfram and Hart." Angel said.

"Thanks." Buffy said gratefully and then made an introduction. "Angel, this is Chakotay. He's the captain of the ship that crashed."

Angel took Chakotay's hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." The vampire said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Angel." Chakotay replied. Then he shouted to Tuvok who was standing twenty feet away from him. "Let's move these people out!"

"Let's rock and roll!" Buffy shouted in agreement. Angel and Giles ran to help B'Elanna with a crewmember while Faith, Kennedy and Robin gathered a group of twelve and led them to the truck.

Wesley ran to where a group of fifty people including a woman with strange ridges on her forehead were standing. Two of the men in the group were injuried. Wesley noticed that the woman was also hurt for that he saw a nasty looking gash on her forehead. She nearly fainted but Wesley caught her before she hit the ground. Despite her weakness, she was starting to struggle in the ex-Watcher's arms.

"Miss, it's all right. I'm here to help you and your friends." Wesley said in what he had hoped a soothing voice.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I'm here to help you like I said. You're injuried and need medical assistance." He said.

The woman turned her head in alarm. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked. Wesley was about to ask for a clarfication when the woman, despite her weakness, broke from his grip and ran back to the ship. Wesley ran after her and followed to where he assumed was what they called Sickbay.

"Computer, activate the EMH program." The woman said. As she uttered the words, a man appeared in the middle of nowhere. Some sort of a holograpic image.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The Doctor said in his usual greeting then he turned to the woman and Wesley in confusion.

"Lt Torres, what is going on and who is this?" he asked referring to Wesley.

"Doctor, there's no time to explain. There's a warp core breach and you have to get off this ship." B'Elanna said.

The Doctor suddenly grew alarmed. "I can't leave the ship without my holo emitter." He said. B'Elanna remembered that she found it completely damaged and without it the Doctor wouldn't be able to escape. Then B'Elanna turned to Wesley.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Wesley said. "Miss."

"B'Elanna. B'Elanna Torres." She said. She was about to say something else when a voice rang out.

"Warning! Warp core breach in ten minutes."

"Damn it!" B'Elanna cursed. "I won't be able to repair the Doctor's holo emitter in time."

"I think I might know someone who could help." Wesley said and ran out of Sickbay yelling "Stay there!" over his shoulder. B'Elanna didn't bother yelling for him to stop. The least she could do was let him help her. The Doctor looked alarmed and slightly angry.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

B'Elanna shook her head. "Someone who wants to help." About a minute went by before Wesley returned this time someone else was with him. A petite young woman with red hair and green eyes stood behind him. B'Elanna raised her eyebrows at Wesley.

"This is my friend, Willow Rosenberg. I think she can help you." Wesley said.

Willow waved at B'Elanna who returned it with a smile and then she turned to the Doctor who had an uncertain look on his face. She recited a spell in her mind that could make the holographic Doctor more solid then without giving a second thought, she began to chant. Her green eyes turning black as it always did when casting spells.

_Goddess of Earth, queen of humanity  
__I call upon you to make a non-living into a living  
__I call upon you to create a soul for this non-living  
I call upon to create life within this object  
Restore the humanity within this object  
Restore the soul within this object  
Make this non-living into a living_

B'Elanna and Wesley watched as a swirling mass of blue light circled around the Doctor who was now looking very confused and frightened. B'Elanna couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Is this woman a witch?_ As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Willow smiled and turned to B'Elanna and Wesley both looking shocked and confused.

"What did you do to him?" B'Elanna demanded.

"I cast a spell on him to make him human." Willow said.

Wesley was shocked. "You turned the Doctor into a human being?"

"I'm human?" The Doctor sounded shocked.

"He's human?" B'Elanna gasped.

Willow nodded her head. "It was the only way to save him and like you said, Wesley, he's a valable member of this crew."

The Doctor didn't listen to Wesley's arguments and focused only on Willow. She was the most beautiful human woman, the Doctor had ever laid eyes on. Her red hair and her eyes the color of grass. He was of course shocked that he was turned into a human but he was turned into a human by someone who had the power to do so. From the second she began to chant the spell, the Doctor had known that she had to be a witch.

_A very powerful one, I bet_. He thought.

The Doctor was rocked from his thoughts when the computer went off again. "Warning, warp core breach in four mintues, fifty seconds."

Wesley looked very alarmed. "We must get out of here." He said and turned to Willow. "How good are you with the transportation spell?"

"I was still working on it before the fight in Sunnydale so I'm hoping that it does work." Willow said. She grabbed the Doctor's arm and Wesley's hand. Wesley and a very confused B'Elanna linked arms. Willow chanted the spell praying to the Goddess that it would work.

As Angel helped round up the rest of the remaining crewmembers aboard the truck, he turned to Buffy and Chakotay both looking very worried.

"Wesley and Willow are missing." Buffy said.

"One member of my crew is missing too." Chakotay added. "My engineer, B'Elanna Torres."

Angel looked alarmed but before he could say or do anything, a blue light swirled around in a spot about two feet away from they were standing. Appearing in it were Wesley, Willow, B'Elanna and another man Angel and Buffy didn't recognize but Chakotay did and was shocked to see him.

B'Elanna noticed the look on Chakotay's face and said "We'll explain later. Right now let's get the hell out of here."

Angel, B'Elanna and the Doctor went aboard the truck while Wesley, Willow and Chakotay went to ride with Buffy in her car and once everyone was safe inside the car, Buffy drove like a bat of hell back to L.A on top speed.

**Hyperion Hotel  
****Los Angeles, California**

The Hyperion Hotel was filled with injuried Starfleet officers and many of the Slayers had begun to assist the Doctor in treating of many of them as possible. Willow had even badaged up some of the officers burns and helped the Doctor treat a burn victim despite her rather weak stomach. Then she got to a beautiful blonde haired woman that frighteningly reminded her of Glory. She struggled to push her fear aside to help the woman and treat the burn on her arm. The woman must've sensed her fear because she smiled at Willow.

"Don't be afraid" she said. "I'm not who you think I am."

Willow was shocked. "You can read my mind?"

"I can if I wanted to." The woman said. "My name is Kes."

"Willow." Willow said. "Nice to meet you, Kes."

"What a pretty name, Willow." Kes said.

Willow blushed. "Ah, ah, thanks." She stammered and she felt her cheeks turning a few shades darker.

Kes smiled again this time when she caught the Doctor staring at the two women. "I think the Doctor is taking a liking to you."

Willow smiled shyly at the Doctor who grinned at her back. "I think it's his way of saying thank you for saving his butt back at the ship." And I think I'm starting to like him too even though I changed him from a hologram to a human being.

Chakotay couldn't believe the sight before him. Many young girls between the ages of thirteen and seventeen were assisting the Doctor in treating the wounded including Dawn, Buffy's sister whom she introduced to Chakotay some time after they arrived at the hotel. Those who were critually wounded were taken to Wolfram and Hart including Tom Paris who was badly hurt during the crash. After arriving at the hotel, Chakotay met the rest of Buffy's friends, the one-eyed carpetner, Xander, Willow, Giles, Wesley, Cordelia and a mousy young woman named Fred. He was shocked when Buffy explained who she was as a Slayer, about Willow being a witch and Angel a vampire but despite those discoveries, Chakotay found him liking Buffy and Dawn. For some reason, he felt connected with them somehow and with Buffy, he was starting to develop feelings of friendship for her.

Needing some time alone to think, Chakotay went in one of the empty rooms of the hotel and sat on one of the chairs, all he could think about was Kathryn and Buffy. They were so different and yet had some of the same qualities. Bravery, the ability to command, descion-making for a group. Chakotay admired the petite Slayer for her strength, her bravery and her ability to able to lead. But yet, Kathryn.

"Is this seat taken?"

Chakotay didn't have to look up to see who had spoken. He already knew that Dawn Summers was in the room before he even heard her voice. A skill he picked up while he was with the Maquis.

"No, you may sit down." Chakotay said quietly. Dawn took a seat on a chair across from him.

"I guess, it's hard for you. about everything Buffy told you about us? About her being the Slayer, Willow being a witch and me used to be a blob of energy."

"It's harder for me to believe it." Chakotay admitted. "I find it hard to believe that Buffy was at it for this long. Someone like that would've died a long time ago."

Dawn gave Chakotay an even stare. "Buffy made it this far because she had one thing that other Slayers before her didn't. Friends who help her fight the good fight. When our mother died, she didn't think twice about protecting me and did it the best way she knew how. She's dedicated to protecting humanity from anything evil. Just like now, she and Angel are giving you and your crew shelter here at the hotel. These girls down there are treating the wounded and helping the Doctor. I've seen more pain, suffering and death more times than I care to in a lifetime."

At seeing the tears in her eyes, Chakotay felt so sorry for the girl. He remembered what Buffy had told him about the deaths of their mother and of Willow's girlfriend, Tara and how hard it was on Dawn. She is so young and yet has seen too much death and sufffering.

"Dawn, I'll let you in on a little secret and you must not tell anyone, not even your sister. All right?" Chakotay said.

Dawn nodded her head. Chakotay took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as he could without betraying any hint of emotion.

"When I was with the Maquis, I saw and did things that I regret doing. I've seen death and suffering too. I've had crewmembers die in my arms and crewmember injuried by enemies. I've seen things that I couldn't explain and I also did things that broke laws. If I was still with the Maquis, I would tell you that they were heroic acts."

"But you don't think so now because you're not with the Maquis anymore." Dawn said remembering what Buffy had told her what Chakotay had told her in the carride back to L.A.

Chakotay nodded his head and fought back tears. "A week ago, I had the woman I loved die in my arms. I loved her more than anything else."

"I'm sorry, Chakotay." Dawn said. "Buffy lost someone too. Three months ago, Spike was killed fighting the First Evil and she misses him so much just like you miss the woman you loved."

Chakotay was now struggling to keep from completely losing it in front of Dawn but the teenager got up from her seat and stood in front of him with a sympathic smile on her pretty face.

"I think Buffy would know how you feel because she lost someone she loved too." Dawn leaned forward and hugged Chakotay for a few moments before she pulled away and then walked out of the room to give Chakotay some time alone.

Okay! Again, please do not flame me if this is not clear. I'm not too clear about Kes's powers (it's been years since I've watched the show). If I made a mistake about her powers, let me know and I'll see if I could change it. Chapter four will be up soon!!


	4. Author's Note sorry!

Hi, guys!!  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews!!! Now to answer one reviewer's question. Am I ignoring the fact that Angel took over Wolfram & Hart? The answer is no. That part will come later on in the story. The only thing I'm ignoring is the whole Cordelia-turned-evil-and-fell-into-coma thing. In my fan fiction universe, that never happened. The same reviewer also asked to make this fic a Buffy/Chakotay romance story. Well, I would want to hear from you readers. Which Buffy pairing should I write into this story?  
  
Buffy/Spike or  
  
Buffy/Chakotay  
  
Just e-mail me at carterangel84@hotmail.com and on the subject put down either "Buffy/Spike" or "Buffy/Chakotay" and the pairing with the most votes will be written into the story. Anyway, I'll put up chapter four ASAP when I'm not busy. Hope to hear from you soon!!  
  
Bye for now!  
RaeAngel  
  
P.S I changed some of the pairings as well so just let me know how you would like the shippers to proceed, ok? Cool. 


	5. Tears of Chakotay and Willow

Author's Note: Well folks! As the host of Survivor would say, "The tribe has spoken," or in this case; the fans have spoken. I counted the votes I received and thank you for the votes. Here's the score. 

Buffy/Chakotay 8  
Buffy/Spike 2

That means that there's going to be a Buffy/Chakotay romance in this story instead of Buffy/Spike. As much as I love Buffy/Spike pairings, I just think it's time to do something different. I've also changed the pairings around just to give it a bit more of a romantic touch. I made a mistake on one of the titles of one of the songs in the story so I apologize for that slight mistake. Anyway, thanks again guys and keep reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Rick Berman. The songs This I Promise You, When You Love Someone, What You Never Know, In This Life, Fallen Embers and Hero by Sarah Brightman, Mariah Carey, N'Sync, Bryan Adams, Chantal Kreviazuk and Enya belong to the songwriters who wrote and composed these lovely songs.

Timeline: AU after the events of the Voyager episode Coda and after the Buffy episode Chosen. (3rd season Voyager and post 7th season Buffy and beginning of 5th season Angel.)

Paring(s): Buffy/Chakotay, Dawn/Chakotay (friendship), Willow/Kes (friendship), Willow/Doctor (weird pairing I know), Janeway/Chakotay, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Wesley/Torres, Fred/Kim, Paris/Torres, Xander/Anya, Giles/Kes

Summary: Courtesy of Wolfram & Hart, Buffy and the A.I gang rescued the Voyager crew and gave them shelter at the hotel and they, along with the Slayers, helped the Doctor treat some of the wounded. Willow made a friend in Kes and they had a short conversation about the Doctor. Meanwhile, an emotionally distraught Chakotay had a heart to heart chat with Dawn who in her short life has seen more death and torment than she cares to in a lifetime.

Chakotay stared at a bunch of photographs that were resting on the fireplace ledge. They were all of Buffy and of her friends. Some from her high school days, some from her brief college years and the rest were from the aftermath of her resurrection. One photograph brought tears to his eyes once again. A photograph of Buffy with Spike, they had looked so happy together. Spike looked like he loved Buffy more than anything just like Chakotay loved Kathryn with all of his heart. The pent up emotions Chakotay had in check for the last forty-eight hours finally burst out as he burst into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, Chakotay leaned against the wall and then slid back first to the floor.

"Kathryn." Chakotay sobbed. "I need you."

_Once as my heart remembers  
All the stars were fallen embers  
Once when night seemed forever  
I was with you_

Buffy and Dawn walked together toward the room where Chakotay was going to sleeping in. Since Dawn had told her about the heart to heart talk she had with the former Maquis Captain, Buffy was touched by everything Chakotay had told her little sister and with all the words he had for her despite his own inner torment due to Janeway's death. She was also proud of her little sister for the comforting words she gave to Chakotay despite her own emotional baggage. Buffy's thoughts were derailed when she heard sobs coming from the room and she opened the door not bothering to knock. She and Dawn walked in and looked around till they found him. Chakotay was on the floor. His back against the wall sobbing and crying uncontrollably with something in his arms. Buffy took a closer look and her eyes filled with tears when she saw the photograph of herself with Spike.

_Oh, Chakotay! Why did you have to see that? Oh, Chakotay!_

Buffy knelt down and gently took Chakotay into her arms. Sobbing, he clung onto her like a child and sobbed harder on her shoulder. To comfort him, Buffy rubbed his shoulders gently and stroked his hair. She also whispered words of comfort to his ear. In tears herself, Dawn went behind Chakotay and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. Buffy let a few stray tears run down her cheeks for Chakotay whose pain mirrored that of her own at losing a beloved.

"I'm so sorry, Chakotay." Buffy whispered. She just stayed with him until he cried himself to sleep.

_Once in the care of morning  
In the air was all belonging  
Once when the day was dawning  
I was with you_

_How we are from morning  
How far we are  
And the stars shining through the darkness  
Falling in the air_

_Once as the night was leaving  
Into us our dreams were weaving  
Once all dreams were worth keeping  
I was with you_

_Once when our hearts were singing  
I was with you_

**The following morning.**

Willow walked toward the room where the captain of the crew was supposed to sleep. She was surprised to find that the door was open. She went inside quietly and what she saw made her smile. Buffy was on the floor, her back against the wall apparently asleep. Chakotay was in her arms; his head resting on Buffy's shoulder and Dawn was behind him with her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back. Willow could tell by the wetness on his cheeks that he had been crying and had cried himself to sleep. Wanting leave them alone, Willow walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She then went downstairs to the lobby and went behind the desk to work on some spells.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice say. "Miss Rosenberg?" Willow looked up to see that it was the Doctor. He looked worried that he upset her.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked.

Willow smiled. "You did but don't worry, no big deal." She said hoping it would convince him. It did, the worried look on the Doctor's face vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you." he said.

"Sure, Doctor. I'm all ears." She said.

The Doctor smiled more brightly. "Thank you, Miss Rosenberg." He said.

"You're welcome." Willow said. "Please call me Willow."

The Doctor paused before he spoke in a clear voice. "Willow, I wanted to tell you this before we left the ship. I want to say thank you for saving me and for giving me something that I never thought would be possible."

Willow smiled again. "You're welcome, Doctor." Then she noticed that the Doctor was now looking very uncomfortable as if what he was afraid of saying what he wanted to say next.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor hesitited before speaking. After spending the entire night treating the wounded at the hotel, he had come to his room exhausted and instead found Wesley. The ex-Watcher had told the Doctor about Willow's rather painful past from her murder rampage after the death of her girlfriend to her painful path to redemption. Upon learning this, the Doctor was shocked that someone as kind and caring as Willow was capable of something like that. Seeing the concerned look on Willow's face, the Doctor was now afraid of upsetting Willow if he brought it up but he knew that he couldn't ignore the sick feeling in his gut.

"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce told me something about you last night that I found distrubing and I'm afraid of upsetting you if I talk about this with you..."

Willow immediately knew what the Doctor was trying to say. _He knows about what happened when Tara was killed, when I killed Warren and nearly ended the world._ The smile on her face faded and was replaced with a mournful look.

"I know what Wesley told you. He told you about Tara and about what I did." She said. "Did he?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yes, he did. When he told me, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't believe it because I didn't believe that you would be capable of such acts. You killed a man out of revenge and almost destroyed Earth. I didn't believe that you were able to do such horrible things."

Tears streamed down Willow's cheeks and she began to cry. "The only reason I did those things because I was out of control." She sobbed. "Before all this happened, I was addicted to magick and it destroyed the relationship between Tara and me. The day she was killed, we were going to give our relationship another chance." Willow sobbed harder. "But when she died in my arms, that was when I lost it. I induged myself into the Dark Arts and I killed two men out of vengeance for Tara's death. I know what I did was horrible, Doctor and I don't blame you if you hate me."

Willow sobbed uncontrolably and she buried her face into her hands. The Doctor gently took her into his arms and rubbed her shoulders in a soothing gesture.

"I don't hate you, Willow." He said in a gentle voice. "I can't hate you. You gave me humanity and that is the greatest gift I could ever receive someone as kind and caring as you. I've only known you for almost forty-two hours but I've seen the kindness, the love and the loyality in you when you are with your friends and my crewmates. You have redeemed yourself, Willow."

Willow pulled away and gazed at the Doctor. Her face streaked with tears and her eyes still filled with them. He smiled at her.

"You have things in you that I have yet to see." The Doctor said gently. "I have faith in you and you are my heart, my soul."

"And you are mine." Willow whispered. With tears still streaming down her cheeks and sobs shaking her body, she felt the Doctor's hands gently taking her face into them and he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Then he gazed upon her with love, gratitude and loyality in his eyes and he took her into his arms again comforting her in all the while.

**Meanwhile.  
**

When you love someone, you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon, you'll put out the sun  
When you love someone

Buffy woke up slowly and achingly. The muscles down her spine were stiff from the position she was in when she fell asleep. Against her better judgement, she ignored the pain and stiffness of her back and glanced down at Chakotay who was still sleeping in her arms and Dawn was also still sleeping. Her arms still wrapped around Chakotay's waist. Gently, Buffy stroked his hair and kissed him lightly on his tear-stained cheek. This roused Chakotay from his restful sleep and lifted his head to look up at Buffy. She smiled at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She said.

Chakotay gave her a tiny smile. "Hey yourself." He said. Chakotay glanced to see Dawn and he gently shook her awake. The teenager groaned and unwrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled at Chakotay.

"Feeling better?" Dawn asked.

"A little." Chakotay admitted. He smiled at them. "Thank you."

Buffy smiled again. "You're welcome, Chakotay. You're welcome." Then she and Chakotay went into each other's arms in a warm embrace unaware that Cordelia was watching the scene with a big grin on her face.

_Oh, my God! That was so amazing! Chakotay is so perfect for Buffy! I wonder if they're going to get together but who knows? Maybe time will tell. Hopefully, they will get together. It'll happen. Will it?_

Well, what do you think so far? Please review and no flames. Chapter five will be up soon!!!!


End file.
